Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel Comics. He fought against Raiden from the Metal Gear franchise in an episode of Death Battle and fought against Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *The Avengers vs The Grimm *Wolverine Vs. Baraka *Wolverine VS Lust *Wolverine vs Ms. Fortune *Wolverine vs. The Predator *Wolverine Vs Ryu *Wolverine VS Darth Vader *Ryūko Matoi vs. Wolverine Completed Fights * Wolverine VS Albert Wesker Possible Opponents * Raiden (Metal Gear) * DC Comics ** Batman ** Bigby Wolf ** Deathstroke ** Doomsday ** Lobo ** Beast Boy ** Hawkman ** Vandal Strange * Koga (InuYasha) * Guts (Berserk) * Kratos (God of War) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Pokèmon ** Lucario ** Mewtwo ** Registeel ** Genesect * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Street Fighter **Vega **Akuma * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Dragon Ball ** Vegeta ** Broly ** Goku * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Star Wars ** Darth Maul ** Kylo Ren ** Starkiller * Alucard (Hellsing) * X-Men Battle Royale ** Beast ** Iceman ** Gambit ** Night Crawler ** Cyclops * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser ** Donkey Kong ** Wario * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Metal Sonic * Steve (Minecraft) * Mega Man (...) * El Tigre (...) * Akame ga Kill! ** Leone ** Akame * The Rake (...) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Fate/Stay Night ** Berserker/Heracles ** Lancer/Cu Chulainn * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Skullgirls ** Ms. Fortune ** Peacock * Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) * Spawn (...) * Attack on Titan ** Eren Yeager ** Annie Leonhardt * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) So Far Stats * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 Quotes Wolverine VS Albert Wesker (Wolverine-Man) * "I've come to slice you to pieces, bub." Wolverine to Albert Wesker when the latter questions why he has arrived * "Not use hidin' bub." Wolverine using his sense of smell to search for Wesker (Note: This was a typo) * "Listen, bub. My bones are covered in Adamantium, an indestructible metal. Nothing in your entire arsenal can kill me. And I'm the very best at what I do." Wolverine boasting about his Adamantium skeleton to Wesker * "So you have hard bones and can heal too? What a ripoff." Wolverine after he finds out he and Wesker have more in common than he thought * "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty." Wolverine after brutally killing Wesker Category:Near-Immortal Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Mutants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Men Characters Category:Male Category:Super Soldiers Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Blade User Category:Mascots Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Senses Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Human Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Classics Category:Fan War Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:DBX Winners